Moxetumomab is licensed to Astra Zeneca and the company has sponsored a phase 3 multi-center trial to obtain FDA approval. All patients have been recruited and the results will be available within a year. SS1P given in combination with Cytoxan and Pentostatin has been evaluated in patients with refractory mesothelioma and pancreatic cancer. In the mesothelioma trial several patients with advanced disease have undergone prolonged remissions suggesting that this treatment can be effective for some patients. Our goal is to understand why these patients responded and to make it effective for more patients. We have recently developed a clinically optimized variant of SS1P named RG7787/LMB-100, that in pre-clinical studies is less immunogenic and more active than SS1P. In collaboration with Dr Hassan (CCR) we are carrying out a phase 1 trial of RG7787 in mesothelioma and pancreatic cancer. LMB2 has been evaluated in a collaboration with Dr Kreitman in patients with ATL. When given with fludarabine it has shown activity in patients with ATL.